Our Child
by YAOIfanfict
Summary: kau tahu, bagaimana rasanya ketika tahu bahwa kau mencintai kembaranmu sendiri ? rasanya sakit ! sangat ! / aku merindukanmu, nak … kembalilah pada appa … [REPOST]
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Our Child

Author : MYP

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Jongwoon, Jung Minyoung

Genre : Family, Romantic (Maybe), Angst

Ratting : T or M (maybe)

Length : Chapter

Summary : kau tahu, bagaimana rasanya ketika tahu bahwa kau mencintai kembaranmu sendiri ? rasanya sakit, sangat ! / aku merindukanmu, nak … kembalilah pada appa … #BadSummary

WARNING : MxM, Miss TYPO, Bahasa gak BAKU, Alus kayak dikejar Naga, EYD.

.

* * *

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !

* * *

MYP Present

OUR CHILD

Chapter 1

* * *

"omma …." Sapa riang seorang namja pada ommanya yang sedang memasak sarapan mereka.

"nae …" sahut sang omma tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada omelet yang sedang ia buat.

"tumben pagi-pagi sudah siap ? biasanya juga, jam segini baru bangun" omma namja yang baru MIN ketahui bernama Kim Jongwoon atau yang lebih suka dipanggil Yesung itu akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya. Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal

"aku bangun siang salah, bangun pagi juga salah" gerutu Yesung

"nae, kau makanlah dulu … nanti omma antar kau ke sekolah" Jaejoong, omma Yesung mengelus lembut surai Yesung yang telah ia rubah warnanya yang semula berwarna merah menjadi hitam kembali. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Yesung bersekolah. Jadi, dia harus memberikan kesan baik disekolahnya. Lagi pula, sekarang tidak seperti di Jepang. Sekarang dia berada di Korea, negara kelahirannya sekaligus kampung halamannya.

Yesung telah menghabiskan satu piring omelet dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit. Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Yesung yang makan dengan cepat. Eiittsss … jangan aneh dulu. Omelet adalah salah satu makanan favorite Yesung. Jadi, wajar saja jika ia langsung menghabiskan omeletnya dengan cepat

"omma … kajja kita berangkat" Yesung menarik tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong lagi-lagi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah melihat anak semata wayangnya begitu bersemangat. Padahal tidak biasanya dia bersemangat kesekolah.

Genie Senior High School

Sekarang Yesung dan Jaejoong berdiri didepan gerbang setinggi 5 meter yang terbuka. Gerbang megah berwarna putih keemasan yang dipahat dengan pahatan sempurna. Sungguh mahakarya 'gerbangnya saja sudah semegah ini, bagaimana isisnya ?' batin Yesung

"kajja, kau bilang kau mau masuk sekolah ini, bukan ?" Jaejoong mengajak Yesung yang masih terpaku dengan sekolah barunya

"omma benar-benar memasukanku ke sekolah ini ?" Yesung memekik tertahan. Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan segera menarik Yesung yang masih tak mau berpindah tempat juga.

"apa kau mau hanya berdiri disana saja ? kajja, bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi !"

Yesung hanya menuruti omma-nya. Jujur, dia masih syok dengan ini semua. Bagaiana tidak ? Hello ! ini Genie Senior High School ! sekolah yang dia impikan sejak dulu ! kenapa ommanya bias tahu kalo dia mau bersekolah disekolah elit ini ? 'mungkin omma bias membaca pikiran' terka Yesung membatin

"Sekarang kau tunggulah disini. Omma akan berbicara dengan chang- maksud omma kepala sekolah …" ucap Jaejoong yang tadi sedikit meralat perkataannya. Yesung hanya mengangguk patuh dan langsung duduk di bangku yang sudah tersedia disana.

Seorang namja yang sedang berjalan dengan riangnya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika melihat seorang namja yang sedang duduk terdiam didepan ruang kepala sekolah.

"annyeong … apa kau murid baru ?" Tanya namja tadi.

Yesung menoleh dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum kearah namja yang menyapanya tadi "nae, Yesung imnida …" Yesung memperkenalkan diri

"jjinjja ? berarti aku salah dengar yah ? aku kira nama murid baru itu Kim Jongwoon ?" Tanya Ryeowook entah kepada siapa.

"umm … mian … namaku memang Kim Jongwoon" balas Yesung

"jeongmal ?" entah kenapa, namja tadi berbinar mendengar nama Yesung. Yesung hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Kim Ryeowook imnida …" namja tadi –Ryeowook- menjabat tangan Yesung.

"salam kenal, Ryeowook-shi …"

"tak usah seformal itu padaku. Panggil saja aku Wookie" Ryeowook tersenyum manis pada Yesung yang dibalas senyuman pula.

'cklek' seorang namja keluar

"ah, Yesung … kau sudah mendapat teman baru rupanya ?" Tanya Jaejoong yang baru keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Yesung hanya mengangguk. Dia meneliti raut wajah Jaejoong yang berubah. 'ada apa dengan omma ? kenapa matanya lebam seperti habis … menangis ?' Yesung memiringkan kepalanya

"omma … kenapa dengan matamu ?" Tanya Yesung menunjuk mata Jaejoong yang lebam

"ah, ani … omma tidak kenapa-napa sayang …" jawab Jaejoong yang hanya disahut dengan 'oh' dari Yesung.

"omma … kelasku dimana ?" Tanya Yesung

"ah ya, kau masuk ke kelas X 3 sayang. Dan ini kunci lokermu" Jaejoong memberikan kunci loker pada Yesung yang langsung diterima oleh Yesung.

Mereka tidak menyadari sosok yang telah resmi menjadi teman Yesung melongo dengan indahnya (?).

"umm … omma, kenalkan, dia temanku. Namanya Kim Ryeowook" Yesung mengenalkan Ryeowook pada Jaejoong yang tentu saja langsung disambut halus oleh Jaejoong

"Kim Ryeowook imnida …" Ryeowook membungkuk sopan pada Jaejoong

"Kim Jaejoong imnida … omma Yesung" Jaejoong menanggapi dengan senyumannya yang sangat menawan.

"cepatlah kekelasmu, Yesung .. jangan sampai kau terlambat dihari pertamamu." Suruh Jaejoong menginterupsi Yesung agar cepat kekelas.

Yesung mengangguk dan elambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong. Terlihat kekanakan. Ryeowook membungkuk pamit pada Jaejoong dan langsung mengejar Yesung

"ya~ Yesung ! apa kau tahu jalan menuju kelasmu ?" Tanya Ryeowook

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Benar juga, dia tidak tahu seluk beluk mengenai sekolah ini. Dia hanya pernah melihat foto beberapa ruangan sekolah ini dari foto. Ini pertama kalinya Yesung menginjakkan kaki disekolah ini. 'dasar pabbo!' rutuk Yesung.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya dan Ryeowook berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa dengan tingkah teman barunya.

"ok, aku antar kau menuju lokermu …" tanpa dipinta dua kali, Yesung bergegas mengikuti Ryeowook.

Setelah Ryeowook mengantar Yesung ke lokernya, Ryeowook yang kebetulan satu kelas dengan Yesung-pun mengajak Yesung kekelas mereka

TOK TOK TOK

"mianhae, saya terlambat …" ucap Ryeowook pada songsaenim yang sedang belajar

"nae, masuk saja …" Park songsaenim memersilahkan Ryeowook untuk memasuki kelas.

"ah, ada murid baru ternyata ?" Park songsaenim melihat Yesung yang masih mematung didepan kelas.

"masuklah …" suruh songsaenim yang ber-name tag ark Yoochun.

Yesung masuk kekelas dan langsung menjuadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa.

"perkenalkan dirimu …" suruh Yoochun

"annyeong-" perkataan Yesung terpotong dengan datangnya seorang yeoja dan langsung duduk tanpa permisi atau apapun lah itu.

"sudahlah jangan hiraukan dia !" Yoochun cuek

Yesung mengangguk "annyeonghaseo … Kim Jongwoon imnida … bangapseumnida …" Yesung memperkenalkan dirinya

"baiklah, ada yang mau bertanya ?" Yoochun memberi sesi tanda Tanya

Seorang yeoja mengacungkan tangannya

"baiklah, Suli-shi … silahkan

Apakah kau sudah memiliki yeojachingu ?" Suli, yeoja centil yang sepertinya terpesona kepada Yesung menanyakan pertanyaan yang cukup frontal

"ah … aku baru saja memutuskan yeojachinguku yang berada di Jepang …" jawab Yesung

Semua siswi langsung berteriak senang karena Yesung-sang pangeran- adalah namja single.

"ada lagi ?" Tanya Yoochun

Yuri mengacungkan tangannya

"ya, Yuri-shi …"

"kulihat, wajahmu seprti Minyoung ?" pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang terlontar dari Yuri langsung membuat semua bungkam. Termasuk Minyoung yang langsung menengadahkan kepalanya memandang Yesung dan beralih memandang Yuri dengan deathglare-nya.

* * *

MYP Present

OUR CHILD

To Be Continued

* * *

annyeong, aku author baru disini. sebenernya aku udah punya account disini, tapi measa ga srek/? sama acc itu. jadi, aku bikin lagi yang baru. semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya *bow

.

.

oh ya, kalo kalian pernah membaca cerita ini, ini pernah diposting di page sebelah. tapi tenang, itu juga karya aku ^^

mau lebih dekat dengan author baru yang narsis ini ? follow shfly3424_tia -mention for follback-

RNR please


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Our Child

Author : MYP

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Jongwoon, Jung Minyoung

Genre : Family, Romantic (Maybe), Angst

Ratting : T or M (maybe)

Length : Chapter

Summary : kau tahu, bagaimana rasanya ketika tahu bahwa kau mencintai kembaranmu sendiri ? rasanya sakit, sangat ! / aku merindukanmu, nak … kembalilah pada appa … #BadSummary

WARNING : MxM, Miss TYPO, Bahasa gak BAKU, Alus kayak dikejar Naga, EYD.

.

* * *

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !

* * *

MYP Present

OUR CHILD

Chapter 2

* * *

Previous Chapter 1

"kulihat, wajahmu seperti Minyoung ?" pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang terlontar dari Yuri langsung membuat semua bungkam. Termasuk Minyoung yang langsung menengadahkan kepalanya memandang Yesung dan beralih memandang Yuri dengan deathglare-nya.

* * *

"ah, lupakan saja …" Yuri agak kikuk dipandangi begitu oleh Minyoung.

"baiklah, kita lanjutkan materi berikutnya …"

seorang namja, ah ani. seorang yeoja sedang menikmati semilir angin di atap gedung sebuah bangunan. dia duduk satu-satu kursi yang ada disana. perlahan, dia menengadahkan kepalanya menikmati sinar matahari yang seperti membakar kulitnya. dia tersenyum. ya, dia tersenyum. seorang jung minyoung, kingka di GenieHS membentuk setengah lingkaran dibibirnya yang semerah cherry.  
CKLEK  
tanpa min sadari, seseorang keluar dari satu-satunya pintu dan berjalan mendekati min yang sedang memejamkan matanya. dia berdiri didepan min dan menghalangi sinar matahari yang tepat mengenai wajahnya. merasa ada yang menghalanginya, min mengernyit bingung tanpa membuka matanya. setelah dirasanya rasa hangat itu menghilang, barulah mim membuka matanya dan memutar bola matanya malas melihat siapa pelaku yang telah berani melenyapkan kehangatannya.  
"kau lagi !" min mendengus sebal sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya. namja tadi langsung mendudukan diri disebelah min.  
"merindukanku ?" goda namja itu  
"cih, bahkan aku berharap kau tak kembali !" balas min cuek  
"jjinjja ? jika aku tak kembali, siapa yang menjadi tempat curhatmu ?" tanya namja yang bernama gong chan shik  
"..." min bungkam

"kau menang tuan gong !" gongchan tertawa renyah  
"aku memang selalu menang" balas gongchan narsis  
"ya ya ya ..." min memutar matanya malas  
"ku dengar pamormu turun oleh seorang anak baru ?" pertanyaan atau pernyataan gongchan membuat min tambah bad.  
"ye, kau benar !" balas min sekenanya  
"jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta padanya !" ucap gongchan dengan tatapan dingin dan lurus ke depan  
"aku tak mungkin mencintai orang idiot seperti itu !" jawab min seadanya  
"aku pegang ucapanmu, jung min young ! karena aku tak akan membiarkan calon mempelaiku mencintai orang lain" gongchan menggerling nakal pada min  
"ya~ guru stres !" Min berteriak kesal dan gongchan langsung berlari masuk kembali ke gedung sekolah karena tak mau menerima amukan dari macan lapar  
'mian, saenim. tapi aku mencintainya' min membatin  
"Annyeong ..." sapa riang sebuah suara lelaki yang baru masuk kedalam kelasnya. semua langsung menyahuti sapaannya. siapa yang tidak mau menyahut sapaan seorang Yesung, yang terkenal dengan keramahannya, kepolosannya, ketampanan -juga cantik- dan kepintarannya. ah, ada satu, ani ... ada beberapa orang yang enggan menyahut salam yang dilontarkan dari mulut cherry Yesung. ya, siapalagi jika bukan Jung Minyoung. yeoja angkuh yang tak mau dekat-dekat dengan Yesung.

Yesung berjalan dengan perlahan ke bangkunya dengan langkah riang. namun ...

BRUKK

Tanpa kita sangka dan kita duga, Yesung jatuh terngkurap dengan tidak elitnya. Apa penyebabnya ? tentu saja penyebabnya adalah Jung Minyoung. Kingka GHS itu

Semua langsung membelalakan matanya melihat Yesung yang meringis melihat lututnya. Lututnya lecet dan matanya berair merasakan rasa sakit pada lututnya. Bibirnya bergetar tanda dia hamper menangis. Semua orang –kecuali Min And The Gank- menatap Yesung dengan pandangan iba. Ingin sekali mereka menolong Yesung sekarang. Tapi dikarenakan penyebabnya adalah Jung Minyoung, mungkin mereka harus berfikir dua kali untuk menolong Yesung.

Ryeowook yang baru masuk ke kelas langsung terbelalak kaget dan tanpa piker panjang menghampiri Yesung yang masih terdiam dilantai.

"omo ! Hyung, waeyo ?"Tanya Ryeowook sambil membantunya berdiri.

Yesung diam saja dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dia langsung menarik Ryeowook agar cepat duduk dibangku mereka.

"Waeyo, hyung ?" Ryeowook mengulangi pertanyaannya dan hanya diberi jawaban dengan gelengan kepala.

Ryeowook menghela nafas. Susah juga dengan sifat Yesung yang penutup ini. Ya, Yesung adalah tipikal orang yang menutupi kesehariannya. Jika dia merasa sedih, dia selalu memendamnya tanpa memberitahukan kepada siapapun, termasuk kepada omma-nya, Jaejoong.

Ryeowook mencoba bertanya pada teman didepannya. Dan hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala. Siapa yang tidak takut dengan death glare yang dilayangkan oleh Minyoung kepadanya sekana berkata jika-kau-memberitahukannya-siap-siap-kau-tak-akan- lagi-bisa-masuk-sekolah ya, seperti itulah persefsi dari tatapan membunuh seorang Jung Minyoung.

(lagi) Ryeowook hanya bias menghela nafasnya. Susah menghadapi remaja yang bersifat lebih parah dari anak tk itu.

Yesung beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"mau kemana, hyung ?" tanya Ryeowook

"toilet" jawab Yesung singkat tanpa menoleh kearah Ryeowook.

'ada apa ini ?' batin Ryeowook

Baiklah, sekarang apa yang terjadi dengan Yesung dikamar mandi. Ayo kita tengok dia. Tapi tunggu, kenapa tidak ada siapapun disini ? ow ow ow … ternyata namja imut kita yang satu ini berada diatap sekolah. Aish~ menyusahkan Min aja … #abaikan

Yesung menutup matanya. Setetes air bening meluncur dengan indahnya dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Entah kenapa hatinya begitu sakit ketika mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Minyoung. Ketika dia dilihat dengan tatapan yang tak bersahabat dari Minyoung. Sungguh, dia tak pernah mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu –atau dia tak menyadarinya- dari orang lain.

"what are you doing now ?" Tanya sebuah suara mengintrupsi Yesung agar sadar dari lamunannya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara itu dan matanya membelalak ketika tahu seorang sonsaengnim lah yang telah menangkap basah dirinya tengah membolos diatap sekolah.

"a-anu … itu .. itu …" Yesung tergagap tak tahu harus member alas an apa. Tak mungkin bukan jika dia mengatakan 'aku sednga memikirkan nasibku yang baru saja dipermalukan oleh Jung Minyoung. HELL NO ! dia masih tahu diri siapa posisinya disini dan siapa Jung Minyoung. Seorang kingka yang orang tuanya merupakan orang yang sangat-sangat berpengaruh disekolahnya.

Sonsaengnim itu menyunggingkan senyumnya dan berjalan mendekati Yesung.

"dipermalukan oleh Jung Minyoung, lalu membolos dan menangis diatap sekolah. Kalian sama saja …" gumam guru Biologi itu.

"mi-mian, Gong Sonsaengnim" Yesung menundukkan kepalanya takut.

Gongchan, guru yang menegur Yesung diatap sekolah menghela nafas. Memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya dan menyandarkan lutut kakinya pada pagar pembatas atap gedung.

"sudahlah, jangan dimasukkan kedalam hati. Dia tak pernah sampai mengerjai orang lain secara langsung. Biasanya dia hanya bekerja dibelakang dan gank-nya lah yang bekerja. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang ?!" entah ia bicara pada siapa ? yesung mengerjap bingung dengan ucapan Gongchan. Dia tak tahu apa yang sedang guru idaman para siswa itu katakana. Dia hanya menunduk, merasa bersalah karena telah membolos dengan alas an yang tidak masuk akal.

"sudahlah, kau kembali saja ke kelas. Lee Saenim tak akan bias mentolerir keterlambatan sedikitpun pada siswanya. Apalagi kau murid baru."

Yesung mendongakan kepalanya dan mengangguk patuh. Dia langsung bergegas pergi dari atap dan segera memasuki kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2.

'aku harap kau bukanlah dia, Jongwoon. Jangan sampai itu terjadi' batin Gongchan sambil menutup matanya rapat. Memikirkan apa saja yang terjadi apabila namja bernama Yesung adalah orang yang selama ini dia cari.

x_3 Class room

Suasana riuh ramai sedang hinggap dikelas X_3. Kelas yang paling mendapat perhatian karena terdapat seorang yeoja muda yang sangat berpengaruh disekolah itu. Meskipun dia baru memasuki tahun pertama, tapi kekuasaannya sudah membuat para senior bergidik ngeri untuk hanya sekedar menyapanya.

Saat Yesung memasuki kelas, semua langsung terdiam. Yesung aneh dengan teman-teman kelasnya dan hanya bias terbengong diam di dekat pintu.

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

* * *

MYP Present

OUR CHILD

To Be Continued

* * *

ada yang nanya, ini pernah dipublish ?

ya, pernah. saya belum punya ilham untuk melanjutkan ff ini di acc seelah. jadilah saya posting disini -_-

baiklah, thanks for read and comment please ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Our Child

Author : MYP

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Jongwoon, Jung Minyoung

Genre : Family, Romantic (Maybe), Angst

Ratting : T or M (maybe)

Length : Chapter

Summary : kau tahu, bagaimana rasanya ketika tahu bahwa kau mencintai kembaranmu sendiri ? rasanya sakit, sangat ! / aku merindukanmu, nak … kembalilah pada appa … #BadSummary

WARNING : MxM, Miss TYPO, Bahasa gak BAKU, Alus kayak dikejar Naga, EYD.

.

* * *

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !

* * *

MYP Present

OUR CHILD

Chapter 3

* * *

Previous Chapter 2

Saat Yesung memasuki kelas, semua langsung terdiam. Yesung aneh dengan teman-teman kelasnya dan hanya bias terbengong diam di dekat pintu.

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

* * *

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

BYURR

Seember penuh air kotor plus dengan embernya membasahi tubuh Yesung dan membuat Yesung diam terpaku selama beberapa saat. Tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Dai masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi padanya barusan.

Setelah beberapa saat, terlihat bahunya bergetar namun dia sama sekali tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Sedih apalagi mengeluarkan air matanya. Dia hanya takut Minyoung merasa menang dan semakin membully-nya.

Dia yang tak kuat menahan air matanya segera keluar kelas, menuju toilet untuk membersihkan dirinya dari semua yang dilakukan oleh Min Young and The Genk. Oh, ayolah. Dia tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini disekolah-sekolah sebelumnya, bahkan dalam waktu yang singkat dia bias mendapatkan perhatian dan teman yang banyak. Tapi sekarang, dia malah menjadi bahan ejekan geng yang paling reseh disekolahnya.

Sungguh, dia menyesal menginginkan sekolah disini. Tapi, karena tak mau membuat omma-nya -yang sednag focus pada butik barunya- bersedih, dia tak mau merengek pindah sekolah. Dia harus bisa kuat bertahan. Ini bukan apa-apa dari pada ejekan saat dirinya masih kecila. Ejekan yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah 'anak aneh' yang mempunyai okaa-san –karena waktu kecilnya, Yesung tinggal di Jepang- seorang namja.

Yesung memasuki salah satu bilik dan mengganti bajunya dengan seragam olah raga. Ya, terpaksa dia harus memakai seragam olah raga. Dari pada dia kedinginan dan tubuhnya bau. Lebih baik mengenakan seragam olah raga.

Saat hendak memasuki pintu, nyalinya menciut karena ingat bahwa sekarang adalah waktunya pelajaran Lee sonsaengnim. Guru yang sangat terkenal ke-killer-annya yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk merinding hanya dengan mendengar suaranya apalagi melihat kumisnya yang bergerak-gerak tanda ia marah.

Yesung memutar haluan dan hendak menuju keatap sekolah. Namun, deheman dari seseorang mengintrupsinya untuk diam ditempat. Yesung menutup matanya kuat-kuat karena takut Gong Sonsaengnim lagi-lagi memergokinya hendak membolos. Orang itu menepuk bahu Yesung dan dengan reflex Yesung memutar badannya.

Oh gosh~ Yesung membatu seketika. Dia baru saja melihat Malaikat. Apakah ini mimpi ? seorang namja berbadan kekar, tubuh porposional, warna kulit kecoklatan, dengan peluh yang belum kering membanjiri dahinya, dan juga lesung pipi yang terpatri dengan apik di kedua pipinya. Sungguh ciptaan tuhan yang sangat sangat sempurna.

"apa kau membolos saat pelajaran olah raga ?" tanyanya pada Yesung yang masih membatu ditempat

"…"

Namja itu mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Yesung. "helo ! apa kau masih disana ?" Tanyanya yang tidak masuk akal tetapi sukses membuat Yesung tersadar dari keterpukauannya.

"ah … i-iya …" sungguh, Yesung merutuki kebodohannya yang bias-bisanya diam saja didepan namja itu.

"apa kau mendengarku ?" Tanya namja itu (lagi)

Yesung kikuk. Pasalnya, dia tak tahu apa yang namja barusan katakan.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ?" tanyanya mengalikan pertanyaan.

"a-anu .. ta-tadi …" Yesung tergagap tak bias menjawab. Harus menjawab apa dia ? apakah dia harus menjawab dia kabur karena takut pada Lee sonsaengnim, begitu ? gosh~ dia masih punya malu untuk tak mengatakannya. Lalu, apa yang harus dia katakana sekarang ?

"kau membolos ?" tebaknya tepat sasaran. Yesung tak bias berkutik. Dia tertangkap basah sekarang

"wae ?" Yesung merutuki namja itu yang terlalu kepo terhadapnya. 'kenal aja enggak, udah kepo-in orang' gerutu Yesung yang sudah melupakan rasa gugupnya

"mian, aku buru-buru." Yesung melongos pergi karena tak mau ditanyai apapun lagi.

Sampailah sekarang Yesung diatap gedung sekolah. Tempat favoritnya sekaligus tempat tertidak amannya untuk membolos.

Yesung merebahkan diri dibangku yang tersedia disana. Perlahan mata sabitnya terpejam dan dia terbang kealam mimpinya.

Ryeowook dengan gelisah terus melirik kearah pintu ruang kelas yang tak kunjung dibuka. Ryeowook berharap kalau hyung-nya tak sungguh khawatir dnegan keadaan hyung kesayangannya itu.

Dia tidak focus pada pelajaran yang sedang diajarkan oleh Lee Sonsaenginm. Dia terus saja melirik kearah pintu kelas dengan otak yang terus menerawang. Wajahnya tampak gelisah.

Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya

"izin ke toilet, sonsaengnim …" izin Ryeowook dan langsung diangguki oleh Lee sonsaengnim. Tanpa banyak waktu, dia langsung pergi ke toilet.

toilet

Sesampainya disana, Ryeowook tak menemukan Yesung. Dia perlahan memasuki satu-persatu bilik yang ada disana dan tidak satupun bilik yang berisi Yesung. Ryeowook telah mengecek toilet yang paling dekat dnegan kelasnya. Karena tak menemukan, RYeowook mencari kesemua toilet yang ada disekolah. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Yesung tetap tak ada di toilet manapun.

Tak habis akal, dia mencari Yesung kekantin, perpus, lab dan lapang basket. Saat ia berada dilapang basket Sungmin, namjachingunya memanggilnya. Wait a minute, kenapa namjachingu ? ah, ternyata RYeowook adalah seornag gay. Ya, semua tahu kalau Ryeowook dan Sungmin memiliki hubungan yang tidak wajar. Tapi, mereka cuek saja dengan semuanya.

"chagi-ya … kenapa tak masuk ?" Sungmin menghampiri Ryeowook.

"aku mencari Yesung hyung. Apa hyung melihatnya ?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"apa Yesung yang memakai pakaian olah raga ?"

Ryeowook mengangguk semangat

"ah, tadi aku lihat dia megobrol dengan Siwon, setelah itu pergi." Jawab Sungmin seadanya.

Ryeowook berfikir keras dan langsung meminta Sungmin memanggil Siwon.

Siwon yang dipanggilpun segera menghampiri Sungmin dan Ryeowook

"waeyo ?"

"apa kau melihat Yesung hyung tadi ?" Tanya Ryeowook to the point

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Pasalnya, dia tak tahu siapa yang namjachingu sahabatnya sebut dengan panggilan Yesung hyung.

"namja sipit memakai seragam olah raga kelas 1" jelas Ryeowook.

Tampak Siwon berfikir. "ah, aku ingat. Ya, tadi aku mengobrol sebentar dengannya." Jawab Siwon

"jjinjja ? sekarang kemana dia ?" Tanya Ryeowook

"kelantai atas."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Ryeowook bergegas menuju lantai atas dan mencarinya disana. Tapi naas, 30 menit mencari, Ryeowook belum juga menemukan Yesung 'hyung, eodiga ?' batin Ryeowook.

* * *

MYP Present

OUR CHILD

To Be Continued

* * *

saya update dua chap sekaligus. semoga ada yang berkenan mampir dan memberikan sedikit review nya. saya menerima apapun review anda. ya, untuk melanjutkan juga kedepannya. kalo bingung sama alurnya, sebenarnya saya juga bingung sama alurnya -"

yeseungdahlah. saya menunggu review anda ^^


End file.
